Raporty przyjaźni
thumb|272px Po tym, jak w "Przyjaźń to magia, część 2", Księżniczka Celestia daje Twilight nową misję: ma uczyć się magii przyjaźni i informować ją o popełnionych postępach, pod koniec każdego odcinka Twilight lub jej przyjaciele mówią o tym, czego się nauczyli. Raporty najczęściej dyktowane są przez Twilight, a pisane przez Spike'a, który wysyła je za pomocą swojego magicznego oddechu. Jeżeli Księżniczka znajduje się gdzieś blisko bohaterek, wtedy raporty są jej przekazywane osobiście. : W odcinku "Lekcja zerowa" Księżniczka wyjaśnia Twilight, że nie musi wysyłać jej listu co tydzień, ale tylko wtedy, gdy się czegoś nauczy. : Od odcinka "Zamkomania" bohaterowie nie piszą już raportów do księżniczki, a lekcje przyjaźni zapisują w specjalnym pamiętniku. Sezon pierwszy Biletomistrzyni ::Szanowna Księżniczko Celestio! :Nauczyłam się, że przyjaźń daje radość, kiedy możemy się dzielić tym, co dobre. Lecz gdy dobra jest za mało, by mogło wystarczyć dla wszystkich, skutek jest odwrotny. '' Sezon na jabłka ::''Droga Księżniczko Celestio! :Applejack jest najlepszą przyjaciółką na świecie.Zawsze gotową do pomocy. Niestety, kiedy sama jej potrzebuje, nie umie o nią poprosić. A przyjaźń to nie tylko dawanie, ale także przyjmowanie tego, co dają nam przyjaciele. Sposób na gryfa ::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio! :Dziś dowiedziałam się, jak to jest, kiedy ktoś, kogo lubisz, woli spędzać czas z kimś, kogo uważasz za niemiłego. Nie mamy wpływu na to, z kim spotykają się nasi przyjaciele. Ale mimo to możemy być wobec nich w porządku i starać się to zaakceptować. Z czasem i tak okazuje się, kto jest prawdziwym przyjacielem, a kto fałszywym. Chwalipięta ::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio! :Dowiedziałam się dziś czegoś bardzo ważnego o przyjaźni. Tak bardzo bałam się, że zostanę potraktowana jak chwalipięta, że próbowałam ukryć, kim jestem. Ale dzięki przyjaciołom wiem, że z talentu należy być dumnym i że są takie chwile, kiedy trzeba go ujawnić. Szczególnie jeśli w ten sposób możesz im pomóc. Wyjście smoka ::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio! :Z radością zawiadamiam, że smok opuścił naszą krainę, a przekonała go do tego moja przyjaciółka Fluttershy. Nauczyłam się dzisiaj, że nie należy tracić wiary w przyjaciół, bo to od nich czerpiemy siłę do działania i przezwyciężania strachu. Dziewczyński wieczór ::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio! :Trudno sobie wyobrazić, że dwa tak różne kucyki mogłyby dojść do porozumienia. Ale ja dziś się nauczyłam , że przymykając oko na te różnice, można jednak się przyjaźnić. Końska plotka ::Kochana Księżniczka Celestio! :Nauczyłyśmy się dziś czegoś bardzo ważnego - żeby nie oceniać książki po okładce. Ktoś może wyglądać nietypowo, zabawnie albo strasznie, ale trzeba spoglądać do wnętrza. Prawdziwi przyjaciele nie zwracają uwagi na wygląd, dla nich liczy się to, kim jesteśmy. A dobra przyjaźń, podobnie jak dobra książka, przetrwa wszystko. Rój stulecia :Kochana Księżniczko Celestio! :Odkryłam, że czasami pomoc nadchodzi z najmniej oczekiwanej strony i że warto przystanąć i posłuchać dobrej rady przyjaciela. Nawet jeśli wydaje Ci się... bez sensu. Pożegnanie Zimy :::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio! ::Pożegnanie zimy to jedno z najcudowniejszych doświadczeń - tu, w Ponyville. Zrozumiałam, że każdy z nas jest uzdolniony, potrzeba tylko cierpliwości i uwagi, żeby to odkryć. I jak zwykle: dzięki przyjaźni i współpracy kucyki potrafią dokonać cudów! Znaczkowa Liga :::Droga Księżniczko Celestio! ::Jedna z twoich najmłodszych poddanych nauczyła się dziś czegoś ważnego na temat przyjaźni. Czasem myślisz, że masz w sobie coś, przez co możesz stracić przyjaciół. A tymczasem właśnie to coś pomaga Ci ich zdobyć i poznać lepiej samego siebie. Jesienna przyjaźń ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio! ::Musimy pamiętać, że ważniejsza od wszelkich konkursów jest przyjaźń. Sukces spod igły :::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio! ::Tym razem moja uzdolniona przyjaciółka Rarity nauczyła się, że jeśli chce się zadowolić wszystkich, często kończy się to tym, że nikt nie jest zadowolony, a szczególnie ty sama. A ja nauczyłam się, że jeśli ktoś oferuje ci pomoc, na przykład szyjąc piękną suknię, nie powinno się krytykować prezentu danego z głębi serca. Inaczej mówiąc, darowanemu koniowi nie zagląda się w zęby. Różowa intuicja :::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio! ::Z radością donoszę, że są na tym świecie cudowne rzeczy, których nie da się wyjaśnić, lecz to nie czyni ich nieprawdziwymi. Należy po prostu w nie uwierzyć, nie bać się i zaufać przyjacielowi. :::Twoja wierna studentka, :::Twilight Sparkle. Ponaddźwiękowe Bum ::Wiem już, jakie to ważne, by stąpać kopytami po ziemi i wspierać przyjaciół. ::Rarity Mistrzyni spojrzenia Myślałam, że sobie z nimi jak ze zwierzakami. Niestety, to był błąd. Niedobrze jest brać sobie zbyt wiele na głowę. Fluttershy Konkurs talentów Chyba starałyśmy się za bardzo... Sweetie Belle ...i zamiast zmuszać się do robienia czegoś, czego nie umiemy... Scootaloo ...powinnyśmy wykorzystać prawdziwe zdolności. Apple Bloom Kucyki i psy ::Jeśli ktoś jest delikatny, nie znaczy, że jest słaby. Wystarczy trochę sprytu i odwagi, by poradzić sobie nawet w najtrudniejszej sytuacji. W zielonym ci nie do twarzy :::Moja Droga Księżniczko ::Dobry przyjaciel umie dochować tajemnicy, ale nigdy nie powinien ukrywać tego, co naprawdę czuje. Impas :::Droga Księżniczko Celestio ::Przyjaźń naprawdę potrafi zdziałać cuda. Nawet wrogowie mogą się zaprzyjaźnić, gdy się nauczą wyrozumiałości. Nie bądź sam. Ufaj nam. ::Pinkie Pie: EJ! To moja piosenka! Ptaszek na uwięzi ::Twilight Sparkle: Fluttershy naprawdę zrobiła wszystko co mogła, by uratować Filominę. ::Księżniczka Celestia: To dobrze, że masz takie czułe serduszko, skarbie. Ale wystarczyło mnie najpierw zapytać, a oszczędziłabyś sobie wielu kłopotów. ::Fluttershy: No wiem. To ta moja wyobraźnia. Następnym razem zapytam nim zacznę działać. ::Twilight Sparkle: Czy mam do ciebie napisać o tej lekcji? ::Księżniczka Celestia: Nie musisz tego robić. Myślę, że będę o niej pamiętać. Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi :::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio ::Dowiedziałam się dziś czegoś cudownego. Okazuje się, że wszystkie kucyki łączy z przyjaciółmi szczególny związek, możliwe, że nawet zanim się poznają. Kiedy czujemy się samotni i tęsknimy za przyjaźnią, trzeba spojrzeć w niebo. Bo kto wie, może nasi przyszli przyjaciele akurat patrzą na tę samą tęczę. ::Spike: Ech. Nie za słodkie to czasem? ::Twilight Sparkle: Nie wnikaj, pisz! Sowa mądra głowa :::Kochana Księżniczko ::Tym razem pisze do ciebie twój Spike. Nauczyłem się właśnie, że zazdrość i mówienie kłamstw wcale nie służą przyjaźni. Teraz już wiem, że przyjaciółmi powinniśmy się dzielić. I dlatego obiecuję, że od tej chwili, ja Spike już-'' :Spike usypia przed zakończeniem listu Samotna imprezka :::''Kochana księżniczko Celestio ::Piszę do Ciebie z uroczego przyjęcia. Uwielbiam spędzać czas z przyjaciółkami, a przy okazji dowiedziałam się czegoś ważnego. Po przyjaciołach zawsze należy spodziewać się najlepszego. Nie podejrzewać ich o złą wolę. Trzeba wierzyć, że prawdziwy przyjaciel nie da ci zrobić krzywdy. :::Twoja wierna studentka, :::Twilight Sparkle. Niezapomniany wieczór ::thumb|... niezapomniany wieczór! Twilight Sparkle: Przepraszam Księżniczko, ale ten wieczór to była... klapa. ::Księżniczka Celestia: Och, Twilight. Wielka Gala Grand Galopu zawsze jest beznadziejna. ::Twilight Sparkle: Naprawdę? ::Księżniczka Celestia: Dlatego cieszyłam się, że przyjdziecie. Liczyłam, że ożywicie towarzystwo. Mimo, że nie wszystko poszło tak jak chciałyście, na pewno przyznacie, że pewna grupa przyjaciół całkiem dobrze się bawiła. ::Twilight Sparkle: Masz rację, Księżniczko. Zgrana paczka przyjaciół potrafi dobrze bawić się wszędzie. Sezon drugi Powrót do harmonii, część 2 Kiedy Discord sprawia, że Twilight traci swojego ducha i wiarę w moc przyjaźni, Księżniczka Celestia odsyła jej wszystkie jej raporty, które dotychczas wysłała. Listy, które czyta Twilight, pochodzą z odcinków: "Końska plotka", "Impas" oraz "Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi". Przeczytane raporty sprawiają, że Twilight odzyskuje wiarę w przyjaźń i odkrywa cenną lekcję, którą dzieli się z Discordem w czasie ostatniej konfrontacji. :Twilight Sparkle: 'Powiem ci co zrozumiałyśmy. ''Nauczyłyśmy się, że przyjaźń nie zawsze jest łatwa. Ale zawsze warto jest o nią walczyć. Lekcja zerowa Od odcinka Lekcja zerowa, Księżniczka Celestia każe wysyłać raporty nie tyko Twilight, ale także jej przyjaciółkom oraz oznajmia, że wysyłać ma je nie co tydzień, ale tylko wtedy gdy się czegoś nauczy. :'''Applejack: odchrząkuje Księżniczko Celestio, piszemy do ciebie, bo nauczyłyśmy się czegoś o przyjaźni. :Fluttershy: Że zmartwienia przyjaciół trzeba brać na serio. :Rainbow Dash: Nawet jeśli myślimy, że to drobiazgi. :Rarity: Martwienie może bowiem zmienić drobny problem... :Pinkie Pie: ... w nieokiełznany, straszliwy chaos, nad którym dopiero księżniczka może zapanować. :Applejack: Podpis, twoje wierne poddane. Luna odmieniona ::Droga Księżniczko :Kiedy wysłałaś mnie do Ponyville, nie wiedziałam nic o przyjaźni. Dziś spotkałam kogoś w podobnej sytuacji. Twoją siostrę, Lunę. Nauczyłam się od niej, jak dobrze jest obdarzyć kogoś przyjaźnią i pomóc mu ją znaleźć. Myślę, że wszyscy się dziś nauczyli, że nawet jeśli ktoś nas trochę onieśmiela czy budzi lęk, wystarczy zaofiarować mu przyjaźń, by odkryć zupełnie nową istotę. Nawet jeśli moje przebranie nie zdobyło uznania, to i tak była to najlepsza Noc Koszmarów w dziejach. '' Siostrzany sojusz Siostrzany sojusz to pierwszy odcinek, w którym w pisaniu listu nie uczestniczy Twilight Sparkle. Napisany został przez Rarity i Sweetie Belle. :'Rarity:' Doskonale, piszemy do księżniczki? :'Sweetie Belle:' Zacznę. ''Zawsze mówię, że nie ma to jak rodzona siostra, ale tarć się nie uniknie. :Rarity:'' Zgadzam się, że fajnie jest mieć siostrę, ale trzeba współpracować. Trzeba umieć się dogadać, pogodzić się, że sporo nas różni, no i nauczyć się razem bawić. Nieraz przyjdzie troszkę ubłocić kopytka...'' :Sweetie Belle: Wytaplać się. :Rarity: Troszeczkę ubłocić. :Sweetie Belle: Wytaplać się. :Rarity: Troszeczkę ubłocić! :Sweetie Belle: Wytapla- :Spike: Cisza, spokój! A może umówimy się tak: "nie za dużo, nie za mało, lecz w sam raz"? :Rarity i Sweetie Belle: Zgoda! Znaczkowa ospa W tym odcinku raport napisała Apple Bloom ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio. :Czasem nasze marzenia wodzą nas na pokuszenie. Chciałoby się iść na skróty, ale na rzeczy najważniejsze trzeba sobie zapracować. Trzeba być szczerym wobec siebie i innych. Tego się dzisiaj nauczyłam. Konkurs pupili W tym odcinku raport napisała Rainbow Dash. ::Księżniczko Celestio, :Kiedyś myślałam, że u pupila, czy przyjaciela, liczą się umiejętności fizyczne i nic więcej. Teraz wiem, że byłam płytka i krótkowzroczna. Dzisiaj nauczyłam się, że najważniejsze ze wszystkiego jest podejście do życia, wytrwałość w dążeniu do celu, spokojna wiara w powodzenie, czyli cechy zwycięzcy. I ten żółw je ma. Tajemnicza Wybawicielka Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Spike'a w imieniu Rainbow, później Rainbow napisała go sama, po swojemu, ale nigdy go nie usłyszeliśmy. Mimo to lekcja wyszła w czasie rozmowy pomiędzy bohaterkami i prawdopodobnie była częścią raportu końcowego. :Twilight Sparkle: Chciałyśmy ci tylko powiedzieć, że świetnie jest być w czymś dobrym, ale zawsze trzeba zachować przy tym skromność. :Rainbow Dash: Och. To brzmi nawet sensownie. Tak, to prawda. I myślę, że powinnam też zachować pokorę, jeśli przyćmi mnie ktoś inny. Jak Wybawicielka. Gwiazda salonów :Rarity: Droga Księżniczko Celestio, Chcę ci opowiedzieć o tym, czego się nauczyłam podczas mojej wizyty. :Księżniczka Celestia: Z przyjemnością cię wysłucham. :Rarity: Nauczyłam się, że gdziekolwiek będąc, nie można zapomnieć o swoich przyjaciołach i o tym skąd się jest. To coś, z czego trzeba być zawsze dumnym, choćby nie wiem co. Tajemnica nadmiaru Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Spike'a. ::Księżniczko Celestio, :Dziś nauczyłem się czegoś ważnego o przyjaźni. Zdaje ci się, że dobrze jest gromadzić rzeczy, ale znacznie lepiej jest dać coś komuś, kogo bardzo lubisz. Zrozumiałem, że fajniej jest dawać, niż dostawać i, że uprzejmość i szczodrość budują prawdziwą przyjaźń. A ta jest najważniejsza ze wszystkiego na świecie. No cóż... prawie najważniejsza. Bobasy Cake Raport w tym odcinku napisała Pinkie Pie. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Od zawsze lubiłam bawić się z dziećmi, więc myślałam, że opieka nad nimi polega właśnie na zabawie. Niestety, zajmowanie się maluchami to dużo większa odpowiedzialność, która wiąże się z obowiązkami. Dziś nauczyłam się, że nie wystarczą same chęci, trzeba także mierzyć siły na zamiary. Ostatnia gonitwa W tym odcinku raport napisała Applejack. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Dużo łatwiej wraca się do swoich bliskich po udanych zawodach, lecz nie należy robić uników jeśli poszło nieco gorzej. Od kłopotów nie da się uciec, a pocieszenia najlepiej szukać u przyjaciół i rodziny. Superszybki Wyciskacz Soku 6000 Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Applejack. ::Droga Księżniczko, :Chciałam się z tobą czymś podzielić. odchrząkuje Niczego się dzisiaj nie nauczyłam! Calutki czas miałam rację! Jeśli dobrze robisz to, co robisz, twoja praca zawsze się obroni. Mogłabym napisać, że się dowiedziałam, że zawsze mogę liczyć na moich przyjaciół, ale prawda jest taka, że o tym też wiedziałam. Czytaj i płacz :Twilight Sparkle: Każdy się może cieszyć książkami. Trzeba się tylko przełamać! :Rainbow Dash: Tak, kapuję. Spróbuj zanim coś odrzucisz. :Twilight Sparkle: To świetny morał. Księżniczka się z niego bardzo ucieszy. Dzień Serc i Podków :Cheerilee: Rozumiem, że chciałyście dla nas jak najlepiej, ale- :Apple Bloom: Choćby nawet intencje były najlepsze, nie powinnyśmy się do was wtrącać. :Scootaloo: Nie można nikogo zmusić do bycia razem. :Sweetie Belle: Każdy kucyk powinien sam sobie wybrać, z kim chce spędzić życie. Przyjaciel w potrzebie Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Pinkie Pie. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Przyjaźnić się można na wiele sposobów. Niektórzy lubią razem biegać, śmiać się i wspólnie bawić. A inni wolą spokój, to zrozumiałe. A najlepsze co przyjaciel może zrobić to wywołać uśmiech! Lekcja stanowczości Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Fluttershy. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Nieśmiałym osobom trudno postawić na swoim. Dziś tego spróbowałam i stałam się bardzo nieprzyjemna. Ale nauczyłam się, że chcąc być stanowczym nie należy aż tak się zmieniać. Teraz wiem, że można dopiąć swego, a jednocześnie być miłym i grzecznym. Pora na czas :Spike: Nie ogarniam. Jeśli Twilight z przyszłości nie ostrzegała cię przed katastrofą, to co ci chciała przekazać? :Twilight Sparkle: chichot Pojęcia nie mam. Ale jedno przyznaje: wyglądam dość śmiesznie. :Spike i Twilight Sparkle: się :Spike: Rzeczywiście! :Twilight Sparkle: Wszystko przez moją histerię, a przyszłość i tak nadeszła. ale koniec już z tym. Odtąd będę rozwiązywała realne kłopoty, nie będę martwić się każdą drobnostką! Poszukiwacze smoków Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Spike'a ::Kochana Księżniczko Celestio, :Ostatnio miałem okazję obserwować migrujące smoki i zastanawiać się jak to jest być jednym z nich. Teraz wiem, że to kim jestem, nie jest jednoznaczne z tym, jaki jestem. Urodziłem się jako smok, ale przyjaciele z Equestrii nauczyli mnie, co to dobro, lojalność i szczerość. Jestem dumny, że mieszkam w Ponyville, a kucyki są moją rodziną. :::Z wyrazami szacunku, :::Spike Huraganowa Fluttershy Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Fluttershy ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, :Czasami nam się wydaje, że to co mamy, nikomu się nie przyda. Ale dzisiaj nauczyłam się, że nawet malutki wysiłek może wiele zmienić. Jeśli trzymasz głowę wysoko, starasz się i wierzysz w siebie - wszystko może się zdarzyć. Sekrety Ponyville Raport w tym odcinku został wygłoszony przez Znaczkową Ligę, w formie przeprosin dla mieszkańców Ponyville, za krzywdzące plotki z szkolnej gazetki. :Sweetie Belle: Do mieszkańców Ponyville. Od pewnego czasu czytujecie tę kolumnę, by poznać wszystkie brudne tajemnice swoich znajomych. Ale to już ostatni raz. Chcemy przeprosić wszystkich, którym sprawiliśmy przykrość. :Apple Bloom: Tak naprawdę jest nas trzy: Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom i Scootaloo. :Scootaloo: Popularność kolumny rosła i trochę nas poniosło. Wiedziałyśmy, że robimy źle, ale nie chciałyśmy słuchać głosu sumienia, bo wszystkim podobały się nasze teksty. :Sweetie Belle: Od dzisiaj obiecujemy szanować cudzą prywatność i nie rozpowiadać głupich plotek. :Apple Bloom: Chcemy prosić o przebaczenie, Ponyville. Podpisujemy się po raz ostatni, jako wasza Gabby Gums. Zagadka w Ekspresie Przyjaźni Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Pinkie Pie. ::Droga Księżniczko, :Dzisiaj nauczyłam się nie wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. Trzeba poznać fakty, nim się kogoś o coś posądzi. Inaczej łatwo mu postawić niesłuszne zarzuty, czym go można zranić, a samemu się nieźle wygłupić. Od tej pory obiecuję zawsze najpierw poznać fakty. '' Ślub w Canterlocie, część 2 :'Księżniczka Celestia:' To jest twoje zwycięstwo, tak samo jak ich. Nie bałaś się walczyć o prawdę i to dzięki tobie udało nam się odzyskać prawdziwą Księżniczkę Cadance. ''Wiara we własne przeczucia, to dla nas bardzo ważna lekcja. Sezon trzeci Kryształowe Królestwo :Księżniczka Celestia: Twilight, z tego co wiem, Spike przyniósł Księżniczce Kryształowe Serce, bo ty nie wiedziałaś, jak szybko zdołasz wydostać się z wieży. Nie chciałaś ryzykować przyszłości mieszkańców Kryształowego Królestwa, żeby ratować swoją własną. Wolę uczennicę, która rozumie słowo „poświęcenie”, od takiej, która dba tylko o swoje interesy. Wszędzie Pinkie Pie Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Pinkie Pie. ::Droga Księżniczko, :Uwielbiam się bawić, ale jeszcze bardziej lubię moich przyjaciół. A kiedy ma się ich wielu, to czasem trzeba wybierać z kim spędzić czas. Jednak to jest w porządku, bo prawdziwi przyjaciele zawsze dadzą ci sporo możliwości do zabawy. I to jest super, bo przyjaciele zawsze zaproszą cię do zabawy. Więc jeśli raz cię nie będzie, to będą nowe okazje. ::Wyrazy szacunku, '' ::''Pinkie Pie Zgniłe jabłko :Apple Bloom: Bo widzisz, chciałyśmy się odegrać za to, jak nas traktowałaś... :Scootaloo: A potem Applejack nam powiedziała jak ci dokuczano na Manehattanie. :Sweetie Belle: I zrozumiałyśmy, że starałaś się uniknąć tego samego w Ponyville. Tylko, że wtedy... to już ty dokuczałaś nam. I... Och! Czy życie musi być takie przewrotne?! :Apple Bloom: Chcemy ci tylko powiedzieć, że... :Znaczkowa Liga: Przepraszamy. :Babs Seed: I ja was też. :Applejack: wzdycha Wiecie, można było tego uniknąć, gdybyście od razu przyszły do mnie. :Sweetie Belle: Cały czas im to mówiłam! Pojedynek na czary W tym odcinku raport nie został napisany bezpośrednio do księżniczki Celestii, ale Twilight Sparkle wygłosiła go do Trixie. :Zecora uczyła mnie jak używać czarów oraz kiedy ich nie używać. Ja nie byłam dość silna, by pokonać Amulet Alikorna, musiałam się odwołać do innej magii - do magii przyjaźni. Wiedziałam też, że tylko ty jedna możesz zdjąć amulet z szyi. Bezsenność w Ponyville :Księżniczka Luna: Zapewniam cię, że głęboko śpisz, ale kiedy się zbudzisz, to czego się boisz, wciąż będzie istnieć. :Scootaloo: Ech, Bezgłowy Koń. :Księżniczka Luna: Hmmm... Jesteś pewna, że to właśnie jego najbardziej się boisz? :Scootaloo: Nn-hn. Boję się, że Rainbow Dash odkryje, że wcale nie jestem taka twarda i dzielna. :Księżniczka Luna: Każdy z nas czegoś się boi i każdy musi się z tym zmierzyć. Trzeba to zrobić, bo inaczej strachy nie odejdą! Akademia Wonderbolts :Rainbow Dash: Przez tę taktykę omal nie zginęły moje przyjaciółki. Nie chcę być bezczelna, ale dostrzegam różnicę między zdrowymi ambicjami, a działaniem po trupach! Czy za nieprzebieranie w środkach dostaje się tu nagrody? Czy Wonderbolts tak postępują? To ja nie chcę do nich należeć! :... :Spitfire: Rainbow Dash! Jak śmiesz wychodzić ode mnie, nie dając mi szansy na odpowiedź! Do Wonderbolts mogą należeć tylko najlepsze pegazy Equestrii. Masz rację: Wysokie wyniki nie są osiągane kosztem innych kucyków. Nie może być to chora ambicja, a właściwa i budująca motywacja. Udowodniłaś, że potrafisz dokonać wyboru. Zjazd rodziny Apple Raport w tym odcinku został napisany przez Applejack. ::Droga Księżniczko Celestio, '' :''Nauczyłam się dziś czegoś bardzo ważnego. Rodzina to nasza pierwsza i najbliższa paczka przyjaciół. Okazuje się, że gdy ma się wokół siebie bliskie osoby nie trzeba robić nic szczególnego, aby mieć potem miłe wspomnienia. Nawet najprostsze zajęcia mogą nabrać wielkiego znaczenia. Nie liczy się bowiem co, lecz z kim.. ::Twoja skromna poddana, '' ::''Applejack. Spike do usług :Applejack: Wiem o twoim smoczym kodeksie, ale mam propozycje na przyszłość. Trzymajmy się lepiej mojego kodeksu, że przyjaciele sobie pomagają. Nigdy nie pomyślę, że nie jesteś szlachetny. Tylko spokojnie, Fluttershy :Discord: Wolałem po mojemu, ale jeśli chcesz mieć przyjaciół to chyba musisz od czasu do czasu ustąpić. Tak? :... :Twilight Sparkle: Miałaś rację, kiedy uznałaś, że Fluttershy najszybciej do niego trafi. Traktując go jak przyjaciela uzmysłowiła mu, że przyjaźń jest dla niego ważna i kiedy raz jej doświadczył nie chciał jej stracić. :Fluttershy: Śmiało. Powiedz to... :Discord: jęczy Zgoda. Przyjaźń to magia. Tylko dla pomocników :Spike: Dobra, dawaj króliku, rób co chcesz, zasłużyłem. Lekceważyłem was, próbowałem was komuś podrzucić, miałem zdjąć ci te wałki, miałem ci też napuszyć ogonek, ale niestety w ogóle nie myślałem o was, o żadnym z was, tylko o klejnotach. Liczę, że jednak mi wybaczycie. Kucykowe dyscypliny :Rainbow Dash: wzdycha Wiecie, to fajne uczucie pomóc komuś w czymś, czego kiedyś się tak pragnęło. Prawie jak zdobycie tego samemu… prawie. :... :Rainbow Dash: Ech, szkoda, że Spike nie przyjechał z nami. Dobrze by się bawił. :Twilight Sparkle: W domu też na pewno świetnie się bawi z naszymi pupilami. :Applejack: Myślisz, że potrafił nad nimi zapanować? :Twilight Sparkle: Jeśli tylko zachował spokój, to na pewno doskonale tam nimi dowodzi. Sposób na zaklęcie :Twilight Sparkle: Jakiś czas temu, moja mentorka, Księżniczka Celestia, przysłała mnie do Ponyville. Kazała mi się uczyć przyjaźni, o którą wtedy niewiele dbałam, lecz dziś, w takim ważnym dniu, wiem już na pewno: nie byłoby mnie tutaj, gdyby nie przyjaźń z wami. Każda z was czegoś mnie o niej nauczyła i za to zawsze będę wam wdzięczna. Dzisiaj jestem najszczęśliwszym kucykiem w Equestrii. Dziękuje! Bardzo wam dziękuję! Sezon czwarty Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle :Twilight Sparkle: Elementy Harmonii rzeczywiście nas połączyły, ale to nie Elementy są między nami najważniejsze – to nasza przyjaźń, która jest cenniejsza i potężniejsza niż jakakolwiek magia. Moja nowa rola w Equestrii narzuciła na mnie sporo nowych obowiązków. Nasza przyjaźń może na tym ucierpieć, ale nigdy, przenigdy się nie skończy. Zamkomania :Twilight Sparkle: Cóż, przekonałyśmy się, że kiedy wyobraźnia zaczyna płatać nam figle, to dobrzy przyjaciele pomogą ją okiełznać. I chociaż nie znalazłam nic w książkach na temat tajemniczej skrzynki, to cieszę się, że tam byłam i mogłam wam pomóc. Samodzielna Dzielna Do :Rainbow Dash: Właśnie przeżyłam fantastyczną przygodę z najbardziej niesamowitym kucykiem. O mało wszystkiego nie zepsułam, bo byłam totalnie zapatrzona w Dzielną Do, zapominając o tym, że ja też jestem super. Na szczęście wszystko się dobrze skończyło i pokazałam Do, jak ważną rzeczą jest to, aby mieć zaufanie do innych. Przyjaźń uskrzydla :Scootaloo: Sama wiesz, że latanie jest dla pegazów bardzo ważną rzeczą. Ty latałaś niosąc flagę na igrzyskach. :Rainbow Dash: Ale to byłam ja, a ty jesteś ty. I nie ma znaczenia czy umiesz latać, czy nie. Wasz pomysł był świetny, bo pokazałyście to, co sprawia, że Ponyville jest wyjątkowe. Czy wy wciąż pamiętacie co to jest? :Sweetie Belle: Przyjaźń. Superkucyki :Spike: Cieszę się, że wróciłem. :Twilight Sparkle: Nie dalibyśmy rady bez ciebie, Spike. I pamiętaj o najważniejszym- że nawet jeśli nie potrzebujemy twojej pomocy, to wiemy, że zawsze możemy na nią liczyć. :Spike: I nie trzeba mieć żadnych supermocy, żeby być superkumplem. Nietoperze! :Spike: Dobra, napisałem o zaklęciu, o tym jak Fluttershy zamieniła się w wampira, no i o rezerwacie... :Applejack: Napisz też o tym, jak doszłam do wniosku, że mój opór przed rezerwatem był trochę krótkowzroczny. :Fluttershy: I że nie powinno się ulegać presji innych kucyków, i robić czegoś, co się uważa za niewłaściwe. Czasem nawet bliskim przyjaciołom musisz powiedzieć "nie". :Applejack: To może uczcijmy naszą świeżo wzmocnioną przyjaźń dojrzałym, słodkim, soczystym jabłkiem? Rarity podbija Manehattan :Rarity: Na Manehattanie było naprawdę cudownie. Właśnie tam przekonałam się, że czasem w życiu może pojawić się jakiś kucyk, który wykorzysta Twoją szczodrość, ale to jeszcze nie powód, żebyś sama przestała być hojna. Nie ma gorszego uczucia, niż świadomość, że nadużyłaś wielkoduszności swoich przyjaciół. Pinkie Apple Pie :Applejack: Twilight powiedziała, że tę przygodę koniecznie musimy opisać w pamiętniku. Chyba napiszę o tym, że być dobrą rodziną, to nie znaczy być rodziną doskonałą, tylko wspierać się nawzajem w najtrudniejszych chwilach i umieć sobie wybaczać, kiedy ktoś popełni błąd. :Apple Bloom: Nie zapomnij dodać, że dobrych przyjaciół też można traktować jak rodzinę. :Big Macintosh: Yytak. Rainbow Falls :Rainbow Dash: Och, nie będę zaprzeczać; kocham wygrywać! Ale gdybym musiała kiedyś wybierać między zwycięstwem, a lojalnością wobec przyjaciół, to zawsze wybiorę przyjaciół, bo chociaż uwielbiam zajmować pierwsze miejsce, to ich uwielbiam o wiele bardziej. O jednego za dużo :Twilight Sparkle: To dość oczywiste, że wizyta Cadance nie przebiegła tak całkiem zgodnie z moim planem, ale dzięki temu zrozumiałam, że jeśli masz przy sobie przyjaciela, to nawet bardzo chaotyczny dzień może zamienić się w ciekawą przygodę. Honor Pinkie W tym odcinku Pinkie dokonuje wpisu do dziennika, ale nie wiadomo co dokładnie napisała. Proste życie :Rarity: Organizowanie festiwalu Dni Ponyville było jedną z najtrudniejszych rzeczy, jaką kiedykolwiek robiłam, ale wyniosłam z tego ważną lekcję: prawdziwi przyjaciele będą cię lubić takim, jaki jesteś, a zmieniając się tylko po to, żeby się komuś spodobać, nie zdobędziesz nowych przyjaciół. A, i jeśli jest się tak fantastycznym kucykiem jak ja, to zmieniać się naprawdę nie warto! Fluttershy ma głos :Fluttershy: Czasem, twój lęk może ci przeszkodzić w zrobieniu czegoś co kochasz. Ale chowając się za tym lękiem, jednocześnie chowasz się przed samym sobą. O wiele lepiej jest pokonać strach , aby móc się rozwijać i dać z siebie to, co ma się najlepszego. Nauka z Twilight :Sweetie Belle: Myślę, że Twilight nie jest już na nas zła, bo pozwoliła nam zrobić wpis w pamiętniku, tak jak to robią nasze siostry . Tak, popełniłyśmy wielki błąd. Zaczęłyśmy zgrywać ważniary bo zadawałyśmy się z kimś wyjątkowym. Przy tym niemal zapomniałyśmy dlaczego ona jest wyjątkowa – bo jest naszą przyjaciółką. Twilight nam wybaczyła i jak za dotknięciem różdżki, wszystko wróciło do normy. I właśnie w takiej magii chciałabym się doskonalić, teraz kiedy inny rodzaj magii dobrze mi idzie." :Twilight Sparkle: Wow, wszystkie zrobiłyście wielkie postępy! Jestem z was bardzo dumna. Do zobaczenia! :Sweetie Belle: Cieszymy się, że nasze spotkania z Twilight są takie jak dawniej. No... prawie takie jak dawniej. Nielekko być bryzusiem :Fluttershy: Moja przygoda z bryzusiami pomogła mi zrozumieć, że uprzejmość miewa różne oblicza. Czasem bycie zbyt uprzejmym sprawia, że twój przyjaciel może zaniedbać coś, co jest dla niego ważne. I choć odrzucenie go może się wydawać okrutne, czasem to jest najlepsze, co można zrobić. Lekcja samodzielności :Applejack: Ech, zobaczysz, że Babcia Smith da ci miesiąc szlabanu za ucieczkę! A jeśli Big Mac, Babcia Smith i ja znów będziemy musieli wyjechać z domu,… to ja z całym zaufaniem zostawię cię w domu samą bez mojej opieki. Wiesz, myślę, że trochę przesadziłam z tą troską o ciebie. I gdybyś nie zrobiła tego, co zrobiłaś, to może bym tego nigdy nie zrozumiała. '' Maud Pie :'Pinkie Pie': ''Ja też. Przykro mi, że tak wszystkich zmuszałam do zaprzyjaźniania się. Ja tylko chciałam, żeby one poznały moją wspaniałą starszą siostrę. '' :'Twilight Sparkle':'' Pinkie Pie, przepraszamy, że sprawiłyśmy ci przykrość, nie zaprzyjaźniając się z Maud. I Maud, przepraszamy, że przez nas postanowiłaś wcześniej wyjechać z Ponyville, żeby nie ranić uczuć Pinkie. ... Szczęście naszej przyjaciółki jest ważne dla nas, jak i dla ciebie. Przepraszamy, że tego nie widziałyśmy. To, co nas wszystkie łączy i tworzy między nami specjalną więź, to to, że wszystkie kochamy Pinkie Pie! '' Oklaski dla Sweetie Belle :'Sweetie Belle': ''Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę. Byłam zła, że twoje sukienki ukradły moje przedstawienie, więc wyciągnęłam nici z twojego stroika, żeby się rozleciał. '' :'Rarity': ''Co? '' :'Sweetie Belle': ''Ale zrozumiałam, że nie chcę, żeby twoja przyszłość była przeze mnie zrujnowana, więc chciałam naprawić to, co popsułam. No, i... proszę! Zrobione! Przebaczysz mi? '' Wiara czyni cuda :'Applejack': Trudno powiedzieć komuś prawdę, jeśli ta prawda mogłaby tej osobie sprawić przykrość, ale myślę, że wiara w kłamstwo może wyrządzić jeszcze większą krzywdę. Może niektóre kucyki tym się nie przejmują, ale ja do nich nie należę. Skrzydlata wiedza :'Twilight Sparkle': Rainbow Dash w końcu nauczyła się historii Wonderboltsów, ale ta lekcja przydała się nie tylko jej; ja nauczyłam się czegoś równie ważnego. Jeden sposób uczenia się, nie jest lepszy niż inny. Ostatecznie, każdy kucyk jest wyjątkowy i jest po prostu sobą. Targi wymiany :'Rainbow Dash': ''Tak, zgodziłam. Ale to był błąd. Chciałam mieć tę książkę, bardzo. Pragnęłam jej bardziej niż czegokolwiek w całej Equestrii, ale nic nie ma dla mnie większej wartości niż przyjaźń! Ja chyba na chwilę o tym zapomniałam, ale to prawda, co znaczy, że za nic nie zgadzam się na tę wymianę! '' :'Teddy Safari': ''Och, daj spokój to... Najsłodsza rzecz, jaką słyszałam. No dobra, anulujemy to! '' Inspiracja, manifestacja :'Spike': Nauczyłem się dziś, że należy mówić prawdę swoim przyjaciołom, jeśli robią coś, co nam się nie podoba. Prawdziwy przyjaciel wie, że robisz to, bo zależy ci na nim. Igrzyska w Equestrii :'Spike': Wiecie co? Trochę to dziwne. Choćby wiele razy, powtarzano ci, że jesteś super, te wszystkie pochwały nic nie znaczą, dopóki nie poczujesz tego w środku. Żeby dobrze się poczuć samym sobą, trzeba czasem zapomnieć o przeszłości, a kiedy nadejdzie czas, byś mógł pokazać się z najlepszej strony, będziesz w stanie rozświetlić całe niebo! Królestwo Twilight :'Discord': ''Tirek oszukał mnie, że da mi coś cenniejszego niż przyjaźń, ale już wiem, że nic nie jest cenniejsze. Teraz to rozumiem. Skłamał, kiedy powiedział, że ten medalion to znak jego wdzięczności i lojalności, ale jeśli ja powiem, że to jest znak prawdziwej przyjaźni, to będzie to szczera prawda. ... :Księżniczka Celestia: Zastanawiałaś się, jaką masz pełnić rolę jako księżniczka? Już teraz wiesz. '' :'Twilight Sparkle': ''Myślę, że tak. Jako księżniczka będę głosić siłę i magię przyjaźni w całej Equestrii. To rola, którą mam pełnić w naszym świecie. To rola, którą wybieram! Ale Tireka nie pokonałam sama, wspólnie otworzyłyśmy szkatułę. '' : :Znaczkowa mapa :'Party Favor': To ty nas wszystkich czegoś nauczyłaś. Przybyliśmy do tego miasteczka, bo szukaliśmy tego, czego brakowało nam w życiu. Myśleliśmy, że właśnie Starlight nam to dała, ale teraz... myślę, że mieliśmy to przy sobie cały czas. Siebie! : :Nie ma to jak w domu :: '''Applejack': Żeby jakieś miejsce stało się domem, nieważny jest jego wygląd. Tylko wspomnienia jakie w nas wywołuje. :: Rarity: Więc, zrobiłyśmy coś, co będzie Ci przypominać różne momenty twojego życia w Ponyville. :: się otwierają :: Fluttershy: Te ozdoby na żyrandolu, to pamiątki ważnych chwil które wspólnie spędziłyśmy. :: Pinkie Pie: Na tym widać twoje powitalne przyjęcie w Bibliotece Złotego Dębu! :: Fluttershy: A tu jemy razem pączki po Wielkiej Gali Galopu. :: Rarity: Mamy nadzieję, że pod wpływem tamtych wspaniałych wspomnień, zyskasz inspirację do tworzenia nowych. :: Applejack: Zrobiłyśmy ten żyrandol z korzeni twojej dawnej biblioteki, żeby Ci przypominał twoją przeszłość. :: Twilight Sparkle: wzruszona Właśnie tego brakowało w tym zamku. Teraz mogę tu tworzyć nowe wspomnienia. Rozterki Apple Bloom :: Apple Bloom: Wszystkie przejęłyśmy się tym, że Babs Seed dostała swój znaczek, ale ja nie chcę mieć z tego powodu koszmarów do czasu, kiedy my dostaniemy nasze. :: Scootaloo: Ja też nie! :: Apple Bloom: I chociaż trochę się tego boimy, to żaden znaczek nie zmieni tego, kim jesteśmy i co inni myślą o nas. :: Sweetie Belle: To fajnie, że boimy się tej samej rzeczy. W ten sposób możemy sobie nawzajem przypominać, że mamy być sobą. :: Księżniczka Luna: A kiedy nadejdzie dzień, w którym dostaniecie swoje znaczki, możecie być pewne, że będą do was pasować. :: Apple Bloom: Bez dwóch zdań! :: :: Tank chce spać ::: Rarity: Dlaczego jej to powiedziałaś?! ::: Fluttershy: Ponieważ, nie upora się z tym problemem, póki nie uwolni emocji . ::: ::: Ścigany ::: Trouble Shoes: To wszystko prawda. Maja niezdarność przynosi wam radość. Wreszcie robię to co naprawdę kocham. Teraz rozumiem. Nie chciałem nic popsuć, serio! Rodeo to od dziecka maja największa pasja. Więc zakradałem się za arenę robiąc po sobie bałagan. Wygląda, że mój znaczek nie jest wcale taki najgorszy. ::: ::: Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje ::: Discord: Ciebie też przepraszam, Smoozie. Cały wieczór myślałem tylko o moich uczuciach, wcale nie myśląc o twoich. :: de:Berichte über Freundschaft sv:Vänskapsrapporter en:Friendship reports Kategoria:Kultura Kategoria:Serial